


Out

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often he wonders if Daken isn't messing with him. Then he stops caring one way or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 15.

“It’s just a scratch. Must have happened last week with those Doombots. I didn’t even notice.” The lie came out so easily, it should have been a crime. It wasn’t the Doombots. They never even got close. Another lie came out as Sue asked if he had plans that night. “Yeah, just going out to meet some friends.”

It wasn’t some friends. And ‘out’ wasn’t really an option for what he was craving. The apartment was Daken’s. Or he assumed that anyway. Given the way things went with the guy, who really knew who’s apartment it was. Or had been. That thought sent a shiver down his spine that was equal parts fear and arousal. It was always there. What if he took it too far? What if he wouldn’t stop? What if…

Johnny knocked and the door opened. He stepped in without a word—“You talk too much. I’ll tell you when to speak in here.”—and hung up his coat. 

“Clothes off. On your knees.”

He considered for a second how Ben and Pete would laugh if they knew how easy it was to get him to behave; to be so pliant and quick to please. He knew he was still thinking too hard. Daken knew it too, clearly and dragged one claw lightly down his back. He hissed, not quite far enough in for the pain to vanish in a flood of sensation but he was getting there. Not fast enough for his taste but patience was apparently another lesson Daken had taken it on himself to teach him.

The claw presses harder on his chest and he can’t quite stop the moan. “Ah. It’s that kind of night.” The chuckle echoed around the room for a moment before he nodded. “Alright. You know I’m only here to give you what you need.”

He knew that tone far too well. He was hard, sweating and shaking already and they’d barely started. “Please…” the word slipped out by accident and the claw tracing faint tracks over his chest dug deeper. He cried out.

“I’m not a mind reader, Johnny.” He laughs again, dragging the claw down until Johnny can feel the blood slipping down his chest and for half a second he wondered—like he always did just before his mind decided to stop thinking complete—if this was really what he wanted; if Daken hadn’t somehow formed all of his in his head, dug out some deep dark corner and exploited it.

As Daken’s tongue pressed against the cut, he couldn’t really bring himself to care either way.


End file.
